The Unexpected
by TheOriginalUser
Summary: Juliet breaks up with Nick and he thinks, maybe it was a long time coming. But he's still hurt and he goes to Monroe. Monroe is always the best answer for Nick. He's always there, his best friend and...maybe more?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I debated for the longest time if I should post this yet or not because I have a few other things that I should be working on instead of something new but In the end I (obviously) decided to post it and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! :D**

**THISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAK**

"Hey." I smile at Juliet who is sat at the kitchen table, wrapped in her bath robe. "What are you doing up?" I look at my watch, one thirty.

"Nick, we need to talk." She laces her fingers together over her lap.

That's when I notice the packed duffel bag that is resting at her feet.

"What is this? Are you leaving?"

"No, Nick, you are. I cant do this anymore. You won't tell me anything! You're out at all hours of the night, running around doing God knows what! Then you come home beaten and battered! You say you're working a case but when I talk to Hank he says you don't have a case! When you're in the hospital from whatever the Hell you do at night and I get a call, do you know what the nurse tells me?" She looks about ready to cry and her face is flushed in anger, "Do you?" She yells, standing suddenly, knocking the chair to the floor.

"No." I shrug as the chair clatters against the tile.

"Yes ma'am, you are the second person he asked us to call!" She screams at me, "Second, Nick? When exactly did I become second? I'm not sure I'm even that high up in your priorities because you put your job, whatever you do at night and whoever you would rather have at your side in the hospital, all ahead of me!"

I open my mouth to try and explain, try and make her change her mind. But I know I can''t tell her about being a Grimm and I can't tell her that yes, I would rather have Monroe at the hospital with me after I had been out doing my Grimm duties so he can tell me that those fangs or claws or fluids weren't going to maim or kill me rather than having her there fussing and asking questions that I just couldn't answer.

When I close my mouth she rolls her eyes, picking up the duffel and pressing it to my chess, the zipper digs sharply into my sternum.

"We're done Nick."

"Done?" I know I had been keeping secrets and maybe work had been keeping me occupied more than usual but did it really justify her-

"Yes, Nick, done, over, through, broken up!"

"Juliet-"

"Don't. You wouldn't talk before, I don't want to hear it now. Just go." She points forcefully towards the door.

My chest constricts as I turn to leave and I know there is nothing I could say to change her mind.

Sitting in my car in front of the house, I try and calm my pounding heart. I hit the steering wheel and the heel of my hand throbs as a frustrated tear rolls down my cheek.

I start the car and drive. I don't know where I'm going and I can't bring myself to care, in my mind I run over the past few months and I think, maybe, I'm not really torn up about her kicking me out, maybe my heart isn't broken that our relationship is over. How am I supposed to feel about that?

After some time I find myself pulling over without really thinking about it and when I look out the passenger side window I smile at the familliar house.

I pull myself together and take the duffel bag in hand, giving my damp cheeks one last brush with shaking fingers before walking up the short path to the front door.

My knocking echos in the frigid three a.m air, I shift uncomfortably, rubbing my hands together, listening to Monroe stumble through the house.

The door flies open and he's standing there in a rumpled button down and boxers, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. I can see that he immediately knows that I've been crying as his face softens.

I can't help it, when his eyes melt into welcoming and understanding pools of chocolate I drop my bag and throw myself at him, arms wraping around his shoulders and face burrying in his neck.

His hands hesitate before wraping around my back and holding tight.

My heart skips a beat because he's warm and familiar and for once I don't have to be the one to comfort.

Tears start to flow and I squeeze my eyes shut as they soak into his shirt. I don't want to let go. Monroe smells like home and that scares me.

The taller man doesn't pull away, just leads me into the house, leaving my bag forgotten on the porch. He silently coaxes me to sit on the couch with him and doesn't say anything when I take his hand in my own.

A broken sob tears from my throat and he squeezes my fingers.

"What happened?"

"Juliet broke up with me." I stare down at our hands resting in my lap, vision swimming.

"What? Why?"

"Because...because I spend so much time at work, because I spend long nights doing Grimm stuff. Because I...I would rather have you at my side in the hospital than her."

"How else are you to know weather that Wesen was poisonous?"

"But I...think I just want you there no matter what..." That admission makes my breath hitch in a little hiccup and I start nervously running my thumb over his nuckles. I hadn't thought about it before, but Monroe was always there for me. When I had a bad day, he was always there to talk. Juliet said that I never wanted to talk but I did, all the time, but when I told her so it was always I'm busy, or I'm too tired. Monroe, I could tell about all things Grimm and Juliet didn't know it but half the time that I lied about being at work I was here, not even for anything Grimm related, just to watch a game, have dinner. That should have told me something, maybe this break up was a long time coming and I just hadn't seen it.

"Well you know you can stay here as long as you need, I'll make up the guest room for you."

"Thank you." I tackle him into another hug and we fall back. I just hold him for a long moment and he doesn't make any moves to push me off.

"I-uh-Nick, could you maybe..." The Blutbad makes a distressed sound.

I notice it, pressed hard against my hip.

"Oh my God!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So I really meant to update once a week, every Sunday but I've had a bad week, been in Urgent Care four times in as many days, spent yesterday getting to know my toilet and sleeping on the bathroom floor in ten minute intervals. Zero fun! But I did get my antibiotics changed and got an anti-nausea pill to go along with it so I'm feeling better but I felt like posting as a little cheer-me-up then I think I'll still post on Sunday anyway. Hope you enjoy!**

**T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K**

I scramble off of him, falling ungraciously to the floor. "I'm sorry!" My hands fly up to cover my reddening face, " I didn't mean-I'm not-I mean-you-" I suffocate on my own words. I run, I climb clumsily to my feet and run. It may not be the best choice at the moment considering the situation and Blutbaden mating rituals but it's all my brain knows to do in situations like this.

I shut the guest bedroom door and lean against the solid wood. What was that?

Well gosh Nick, you should know, you've got all the same parts!

I push off from the door and start pacing the room.

Well not all the same-

Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah, whatever, you gotta admit that made you kind of hot and bothered.

Shut up, just shut up! That wasn't okay! I only just broke it off with Juliet, Literally an hour ago!

So what? He's hot, you're hot. He's obviously into you-

Shut up! He's not-

Totally is, you know the way he looks at you!

Well yeah...

I'm arguing with myself, that can't be good, I must be losing it.

I freeze. A faint tapping noise comes from the door, so light I think I might have imagined it, had it not come again, more determined the second time around. I chew at my thumbnail nervously, I wait for him to knock again but it doesn't happen, after a few minutes of tense silence I hear him sigh and turn to leave.

I groan to myself, fighting an internal battle.

"Wait! Monroe!" I yank open the door, hesitate, taking a step back into the safety of the guest room but steel myself and enter the hall.

He's staring at me.

"Listen Nick, I'm not trying to...what I mean is-mmm!"

He exhales loudly when our lips colide; I reach up to tangle my fingers in his hair, running my tongue along the seam of his lips, slipping inside when they part. It's several long moments before I pull away, breathing heavily. I touch my fingers to my lips and look away from his stunned face.

"I just... wanted you to know."

"Oh, okay..." He stares at me.

"Well...goodnight." I turn and head back to my room, a smile accompanying the flush of my cheeks.

"Goodnight." Monroe breathes out silently behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Monroe keeps me up most of the night. Pacing in his room, shifting furniture again and again. Not that I would have slept much anyway.

It had to have been coming right? You don't just kiss your best friend the same night you break up with your long term girlfriend without any feeling behind it.

I lay in bed and analyze myself. The feelings were definitely there, over the past few months I had found myself spending more and more time with Monroe, wanting to spend less time with Juliet. Grudging going home after a dinner of the Blutbad's amazing vegetarian cooking.

I found my body telling me, okay, nice dinner, few glasses of wine, him 'accidentally' brushing against me at any given opportunity; time to bed him.

I had agknowledged those thought for only a moment, only enough to tink, hey, I'm not totally freaked out by that idea, maybe even a little for it.

However, aside from the brief moments that I had allowed myself to toy with the idea, I hadn't thought about it at all.

My days weren't consumed with thoughts of him, not of how much I would like to run my fingers through his hair or how great he smelled nor imagining what his lips would taste of. Though now I probably won't be able to say the same.

As the wheels turn in my brain I realize yet another thing that should have tipped me off. He always has my favorite beer in the fridge, a nearly emty half gallon of whole milk in the fridge when he drinks 1%, toaster waffles in the freezer which may as well be the Devil's spawn as far as Monroe is concerned. My shampoo in the shower and toothbrush and toothpaste resting openly on the bathroom counter rather than tucked into the drawer, as if he knows I'll always be here to use them, knows I'll always come back to him.

My mind runs a mile a minute yet after an hour I manage to drift off.

**T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K**

**I am thoroughly disgusted at myself for the length of this chapter! So I'm going to post chapter four as well, which just puts me behind in the grand scheme of things because I had only planned on posting one chapter per week and so far it has ended up at two! But I swear, come hell or high water, there will only be one chapter next week! Who can write two chapters in one week? Not this girl with all that's on my proverbial plate. Okay so if I'm being honest I actually have 22 chapters all neatly typed and BACKED UP so I won't lose them if my poor laptop dies again...I'm rambling, sorry, leave us a review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING!**** The sexy times are ahead! At the end!**

**T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-**

Waking from my uneasy sleep I groan and roll over onto my stomach, squirming deeper under the piles of comforters, pulling them over my head, breathing in the uncomfortably warm air, just how I like it.

Except...

I remember waking up not long after falling asleep, uncomfortable in the cool air of the room with just the single duvet but I hadn't gotten out of bed because I could still hear Monroe shuffling about and I didn't want to leave the room to get extra covers from the linen closet.

So I had lain back down, resigning myself to being slightly uncomfortable.

I sit up abruptly, smiling, fingering the fringed edges of the top blanket. It's beautifully hand woven and I recognize the work of Monroe's great-great grandmother. There's always one of her blankets draped over the arm of the couch, ready for a late night of Monroe's tinkering or a chill while watching TV. I run my hands over the soft wool, dyed a deep green, the color of midnight in the forest.

Monroe is so very thoughtful.

I smile to myself, bringing my legs up to cross underneath my body and gather the blankets to me, settling face down into the myriad of soft fabrics and inhaling deeply. All of the things that make up Monroe's scent assault my senses. Coffee, red wine, warm flannel, pine, old parchment from spending so much time in aunt Marie's trailer mingles with the metallic bite of fresh ink and fresh rain and mint toothpaste. A shiver runs down my spine.

Once again the thought 'home' sprints across my mind and I grin, yeah, this smells like home. I never feel as safe as I do in Monroe's house.

I think of Juliet and yes, my heart aches but, not as much as it probably should. I spare no time to dwell on that fact, instead I untangle myself from the mess of blankets and plant my feet on the sun-warmed wood floor.

I'm nervous to see Monroe again after what happened last night. I want him to acknowledge what happened but not freak out about it and I absolutely don't want him to pretend that nothing happened.

Sure I had been the one that had kissed him but he was the one who - I squash the thought as soon as it forms, now is not the time for that.

I stand, stretching slowly, when I look out the window the sky is just beginning to turn shades of cotton candy pinks and sherbet oranges.

The house is quiet and I assume that Monroe managed to make it to sleep sometime earlier this morning. I look to the floor where I had tossed my clothes earlier only to find them missing. I groan, thinking that Monroe must have picked them up when he brought the blankets, something like that would annoy him to no end.

"Crap." Standing in the middle of the room in just my briefs I weigh the risks of leaving the room.

Monroe could wake up and find me creeping through his house in just my skivies. Monroe lives in a fairly rural place so the chances of someone spotting me nearly naked on the front porch are fairly slim. But there really is no other choice.

I slowly open the door and peek out, Monroe's bedroom door is closed and the house is silent save for the constant tick tock of all of his clocks. Sliding my feet across the smooth wood of the floor, I make no sound, my hand slides down the cool banister as I make my way downstairs.

I sigh as I reach the front door, open it and pull my duffel bag inside.

I realize with dismay that it must have rained this morning and that the bag and all of its contents are soaked, dripping cold water over the floor and my bare toes.

Any hope I had of Monroe not seeing me in my underwear (at least not today) is shattered as I turn around and he's standing there, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, face a mass of muddled emotions.

I think about running again but before I can turn the thought to action Monroe's voice stops me.

"Don't." He growls out the warning, voice strained. "Don't run." His eyes flash red and my heart skips a beat knowing full well what would happen if I were to take off.

He would chase me and I would have no chance of outrunning him. He would catch me and he would...he would claim me. My face burns red as he continues to stare me down. My body tingles at his scrutiny, it feels as though he's trying to imprint the image permanently into his brain.

I can visibly see the control he is exerting over himself as his hands tremble, fisted at his sides and his jaw clenches repeatedly. I watch as he takes several deep breaths before turning abruptly and walking mechanically up the stairs.

"I'll get you some clothes." He grinds out.

I stand awkwardly in the entryway, not sure of what I should do. Monroe comes back moments later with a pair of worn, ripped jeans and one of his flannel button downs. He purposefully doesn't look at me, eyes focused on a point just over my shoulder.

"Roddy left the jeans last time he stayed over so they should fit, the shirt will be too big but it's all I have.

"Thanks." I take the clothes from him, breath hitching as our hands brush.

"I'll start the dryer for you." He takes the bag from my hand and disappears down the hall.

I make my way back upstairs to the guest room. The jeans fit perfectly, they're worn in and comfortable, the rips seem methodical and leave skin on my thighs and shins exposed.

The shirt is two sizes too big and hangs off my frame like a sheet. I wrap my arms around myself and revel in the feeling of the soft flannel against every inch of my torso.

I roll the sleeves up to my elbows and sigh knowing the same can't be done with the bottom of the shirt which hangs mid-thigh, I could tuck it in but I know that would only manage to make me look ridiculous, more ridiculous than I already do anyway in the over-sized shirt. My mind dances through all of the ridiculous romantic comedies that Juliet had ever forced on me.

The morning after the two leads had _finally_ had sex and the guy wakes to find the woman making breakfast in just one of his shirts.

I finger the hem of the shirt.

The boyfriend shirt.

I shake my head, getting rid of that thought. There was obviously mutual attraction but no relationship had been established other than being best friends.

I sigh and take myself downstairs to sit at the table and watch Monroe putter around the kitchen.

The older man makes a point of not looking directly at me until he sets a mug of coffee in front of me and even then he's quick to look away, trying to hide the red tinge of his eyes. Five minutes and he brings our plates to the table, sitting silently in the chair opposite me.

The seconds tick by, the clocks perfectly in sync.

"Nick." I'm startled when he's the first to break the silence.

"Monroe." I look up at him through my lashes. He looks more in control than before, but not totally.

"We should...talk." He shifts in his chair.

"I agree." I set my fork down.

"Nick, I like you...a lot. But...I can't be your rebound. When you kissed me last night you were obviously feeling-"

"Don't you dare tell me how I feel!" He jumps when I shout suddenly and I feel bad for a split second, "It's not like that Monroe." I quiet my voice, "It's been months and I didn't want to see it because I knew it would crush Juliet to know that I was...am in love with someone else." The last part comes out in barely a whisper. "You aren't a rebound Monroe, I thought about running a hundred times over this morning!" My chair scrapes against the floor as I stand, planting my hands the solid table and staring him straight in the eye. "Not because I was scared or embarrassed but because I knew what would happen if I did! And I knew it would be impossible for it to stay a one night stand. Because I would permanently have your mark right here!"

I purposefully expose the junction of my neck and shoulder to him, anticipating his next move but still being surprised when he's out of his chair and has me pinned to the wall within seconds, teeth millimeters away from digging into my flesh, drawing blood, his breath ghosts hot over my skin.

We seem frozen in time, the only sounds the clocks and his heavy breathing.

After a moment he sighs, burying his face in my shoulder pressing his lips to the place he had nearly sunk his teeth into and wraps his arms around my waist.

"This isn't right." He breathes into my collar bone and my whole body stiffens.

"No, that's not what I mean. This," he holds me tighter, pulling me closer to him, "this is right. So right it hurts. But this," His teeth scrape against my shoulder and I shudder, "isn't right. At least not here and now." He sighs again. "God Nick, there are days when I could just rip you apart for being so reckless, you seem to have no sense of self preservation. I want to be stern with you and I want to scream at you for being so God damned foolish then you show up at my door bandaged and bruised or I meet you at the hospital and you give me your best guilty apologetic smile and shrug and all I want to do is kiss you silly for being alive."

I'm silent for a long moment before I press my hands to his chest and push him back a few inches so I can look into his eyes.

"I want to be paid in full."

"What?" His eyes dart across my face, searching for I don't know what.

"All of those kisses I missed, I want them."

He doesn't hesitate to press his lips to mine briefly before pulling away only to lean back in, placing feather light kisses to every inch of my face until I'm a giggling mess and I have to duck out of his arms. I lean against the table and watch him as he straightens out his shirt.

"I didn't think that's what you meant when you said you wanted to kiss me silly." I try and scowl at him but it comes out as a grin.

"Oh it's not." He grasps my arm and pulls me back against his body locking our lips together, one hand around my waist and the other tangled in the hair at the nape of my neck, holding me in place.

My own arms drape over his broad shoulders, fingers bury themselves in his hair seemingly of their own accord.

The kiss goes on forever, tongues dancing and exploring the others mouth, mapping every ridge and sensitive spot. There is no struggle for dominance, there is no question of dominance.

When we finally break for lack of air my head is swimming, heart pounding.

"Yeah...that works." I pull my bottom lip into my mouth, rolling it between my teeth.

A growl rumbles in his chest and once again his lips are on mine. His hands travel south to rest on my hips. He works his way from my lips, along my jaw and all the way to the patch of skin behind my ear, biting lightly, not enough to break the skin, just enough to leave quite a bruise.

I give his earlobe a playful nip and he snaps my hips forward into his own.

"O-oh!" I let out a surprised gasp as his hardened length rubs over mine almost violently through the layers of denim and flannel.

His teeth close over the junction of my neck, still not biting down. I'm amazed at his display of control; diet, drugs and exercise really do work. His fingers dig into my hips and I'm sure I'll have ten little bruises as souvenirs later but I can't bring myself to care because Monroe is rutting against me and creating the most wondrous of friction against my clothed erection.

I would really rather that he just sink his teeth into me already but the steady bruise he's biting into my skin works as I rock back into him, meeting his every thrust.

He lifts me up and my legs wrap around his waist automatically as he presses me back against the wall. I'm so caught up in the moment, I don't notice that his hands have left my hips to undo my pants until there's skin on skin contact and I'm gasping and shuddering in his hold. Monroe supports my weight with one hand on my ass while the other fiddles with the over-sized shirt before he gives a sharp tug and the buttons fly off. I let the shirt slide off my shoulders to the ground while the Blutbad mutters something akin to 'shouldn't even wear a shirt' I can't find the motivation to laugh as he continues to thrust against me and I can't help the wanton moans that slip unbidden from my throat.

"Ah - Monroe. Monroe I'm gonna - ah!" My head slams back into the drywall with a crack and I feel him flinch in sympathy.

He thrusts twice more and follows suit, the only difference being that as I'm coming down from the highs of my orgasm he's still coming, for several long moments we don't move and I let him finish. Thick streams of his semen coating my stomach until there's so much it's dripping from my heaving sides to the floor and previously discarded flannel.

"You can't tell me that was wrong."

"No." He gasps in air, "That was so so so very right." He rests his forehead against mine for a moment before setting me down on stiff legs.

I shift slightly and slip in the sticky substance dribbled over the floor. Monroe catches me before I fall and steadies me as I gaze at my torso in slight disgust.

"Okay, I knew that was coming - don't laugh!" I glare up at Monroe whose eyes are alight with mischief, "But, dude, still kind of gross."

"It comes with the territory, you don't produce a full "litter", the pack weakens."

"So I've read." I pick up the ruined shirt from the floor and use it to mostly clean off my stomach. "I need a shower."

"The dryer should be done. You go ahead, I'll clean up here and bring you a change of clothes." He takes the shirt from my hand and shoos me to the shower.

**T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K**

**There we go, chapter four, second one today! Leave us a review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know what I'm doing awake at this ungodly hour but I am and it is officially Sunday which is the day that I said that I would be posting new chapters and oh, look I started adding dates to the chapters because I actually know what the dates are! WOW! And those will come in handy later on, this story has it's own calendar on my computer just so I can keep track of it lol anywho, read on lovelies!**

**T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K**

**Friday November 22nd 2013**

As I towel dry my hair my mind drifts. Monroe and I...this makes us a thing now doesnt it? An item? I allow myself a little laugh at that, this isn't high school. No, adult relationships are so much more complicated than that, in high school you were either dating or you weren't, there was no in-between. At least there wasn't when I was in high school.

God that makes me sound old, I may as well have said, 'back in my day!' I laugh again and pull on my jeans.

I reach for the shirt, picking it up I pause, staring at the fabric. I just smile and put it on, rolling up the sleeves.

**T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K**

Monroe is in the kitchen when I finally descend the stairs barefoot. I watch him for a moment, going about cutting veggies for lunch. My stomach growls at me, reminding me that I had barely touched my breakfast. Monroe laughs.

"What?" I fold my arms over my chest, face heating up.

"That's cute." I can hear his smile.

I huff, "Whatever. So what's the deal with this?" I lean against the counter behind him.

He pops a cubed carrot into his mouth before turning, "Hmm?" His face turns the lightest shade of pink when he sees me.

"The shirt Monroe." I gesture to my torso, wrapped warmly in another of his flannels.

The taller man turns back to his work and mumbles something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

He shrugs, I can hear him crunch through the bit of carrot. "I like it. Well the wolf part of me is...very pleased to see you wear it."

"Hmm." I give my non-commital reply.

I move to stand behind Monroe, stretching to my tip toes to look over his shoulder. We continue on that way for a moment, him silently chopping celery and me watching untill my toes are tired and I change positions to lean on my elbows on the counter beside him.

He glances at me as I watch the quick work his skilled hands make of the vegetables.

My eyelids are dropping when his hands suddenly stop, the knife halfway through a red potato. I look up at him through sleep blurred eyes.

"Monroe? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking. Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow? Like on a date?

I blink twice, standing straight.

"Yeah." It's hard to get the single syllable out like I'm using the last of my breath on it. But hard in a good way like I'm so giddy I can't breathe. "Where?"

He smiles, seemingly to himself, "I know a place."

"Alright." I pick up a piece of celery to nibble on.

"Alright? I could very well be taking you to my lair. To dismember you, to devour you."

"Are you?"

He seems to think about it for a moment, "No on the dismemberment, maybe on the devouring." He snakes an arm around my waist to pull me close. He grins down at me pressing his lips to my nose, nipping at the tip.

It felt completely natural the way we had fallen into the rolls of two people in an intimate relationship so easily.

"And what about the part about the lair?"

"Lair probably isn't the right word. It's just somewhere I like to go to clear my head."

"I can't wait." I twist out of his grip, stretching and sighing when my back and hips pop.

"Are you going to help me with lunch or just stand there?" Monroe hands me the knife to finish up the vegetables

Our saturday continues on lazily. After lunch I watch Monroe fiddle with his clocks for about and hour before I get bored and head to the front room to watch TV.

Several hours of the Addams Famiy later Monroe joins me on the couch and we watch A Clockwork Orange. We end up ordering vegan Thai food and spending the evening snuggled under one of his great grandmother's blankets on the couch and laughing at a Charlie Chaplin marathon.

**T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K**

**Saturday November 23rd 2013**

I gasp and sit up abruptly. I'm covered in a cold sweat, my shirt soaked through. I'm scared but I don't know what of. My heart is pounding, threatening to break out of my rib cage. I must have had a nightmare. I get out of bed without really thinking about it, feet automaticaly carrying me to Monroe's bedroom.

The bedroom door creaks as I push it open and he shoots up. I'm not startled to see him woge before he realises that it's me and his face relaxes.

"Nick? What are you doing up?" He looks at the clock and I follow his gaze, it's two in the morning.

"Sorry I...I had a nightmare and I couldn't remember it but I just had to check on you, make sure you were okay."

"I'm okay. Are you alright?"

"I think I'm good." A sense of relief had washed over me the moment he had sat up in bed and my heart had calmed its furious pace.

"Here, come here." He pulls back the covers on the other side of the bed. When I climb in next to him he settles the blanket over me and shifts closer so he can wrap his arms around my waist.

I throw my own arm over his stomach, resting my head on his chest I listen to the steady beat of his heart as it thumps against my ear. Before I know it I'm asleep again feeling more safe than I ever have, wrapped in Monroe's arms.

**T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K**

I wake up to Monroe getting out of bed and I roll over onto the warm spot he leaves. I watch him and I'm not sure if he knows I'm awake. He stretches and yawns before pulling on his robe and heading downstairs.

I allow myself to lay in bed a little longer, burrying my face in Monroe's pillow and reveling in the scent of his rosemary and mint shampoo.

The doorbell rings downstairs. I get out of bed, listening but not really paying attention to the muffled voices as I head back to the quest room to pull on some pants. I take the stairs down two at a time but before I reach the kitchen where Monroe is talking to a woman, maybe Rosalie by her voice, a mug crashes to the ground, shattering, pieces skittering across the floor and liquid splashing.

I enter the kitchen to see Monroe backed against a counter, hands clenched white around the edge. Rosalie is mere inches from him and he looks terrified.

"Look, Rosalie, it's not that I don't like you, I do, but just as a friend. The truth is, I just... aready have someone."

**T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K**

**Okay...can we pretty pretty pretty please ignore the fact that the first four and a half chapters of this story took place on a Friday and Nick did not go into work? He had the day off okay? So yeah, let's not pick on that. On another note I am totally in denial that Rose and Monroe are in a relationship on the show, I just block out the parts they're together, it's like when you know something bad is going to happen in a horror movie and you cover your ears and shut your eyes real tight, yeah that's me!**


	6. Chapter 6

His brown eyes flit to me and I smile.

Rosalie backs down.

"Really?" She sighs, "Is she nice?"

"Uh, very nice." Monroe's hands unclench from the counter, flexing to re-start blood flow.

"Why haven't you told me about her?" Rosalie still doesn't seem to notice my presence, that or she chooses to ignore it.

Monroe bends down to start cleaning up the shard sof ceramic, "It, uh, it just recently happened so I haven't had the chance to tell you."

"Well when do I get to meet her?"

The Blutbad pauses, "You, uh, you know him."

"So I'm just barking up the wrong tree."

"Yeah, a little bit." He shrugs.

"You said I know him?"

"Yeah." Monroe looks up from the pile of sharp edges to meet my eye and she notices, finally turning to see me leaning against the door jamb.

"Jesus Nick! How long have you been standing there?"

I shrug and pick up the hand towel to help mop up the now cold coffee from the floor.

"A couple of minutes." I watch the way her eyes widen as she notices that I'm wearing Monroe's shirt. After my shower I hadn't taken it off and had ended up wearing it to bed. A fact which I can see Monroe likes very much.

"You're...Oh!" Her hands clap over her mouth but she's grinning behind her fingers. She bounces from one foot the the other, doing an excited little dance but then she mutters a little 'damnit!'

Monroe and I look up at her.

"Oh no! I'm really happy for you guys! But I owe Hank fifty dollars. I completely forgot! Back in August we made a little bet, I thought you two numbskulls would never figure it out but he bet me that you two would be together before Thanksgiving! Oh how could I have forgotten? Monroe I am _really_ sorry about earlier!" She gasps, "Hey, maybe you could wait to tell Hank, just for two weeks, just untill after Thanksgiving."

I look over to Monroe and he shakes his head slightly, mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Just for not believing in us, I'm going to text him right now." I pull my phone out of my pocket.

She groans but she's still smiling. "You're right, I shouldn't have doubted you. Oh, I'm happy! But," she glances at her watch, "I do have to head back to the shop. Why don't you guys come over for lunch tomorrow? Or dinner if you can't get away from fork, okay Nick?"

"Of course Rosalie."

"And Monroe, again, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, no, don't worry about it." The taller man stands and helps me up, I dump the remnants of the cup in the trash and set the soaked towel in the sink.

"Well I'm going to get going, I'll see you tomorrow." She waves and leaves.

"That was...awkward?" I pull another mug from the cupboard and fill it with coffee, handing it to Monroe.

"Thanks, yeah, not entirely the way I wanted to start our day, being come on to by Rosalie."

I laugh and set about making myself a cup of tea. "So where are we going today?"

"I told you I know a place."

"Yeah you did but what are we going to do at this place?"

"Oh, you know." He shrugs non-commitally.

"No I don't know, that's why I asked." I spoon loose tea into the mesh diffuser.

"Well you'll just have to wait and find out." His eyes smile at me over the rim of his mug.

I sigh dramatically, "Alright."

"We should head out after you get some breakfast."

"Okay." I swallow down the last of my tea and grab a granola bar, "Let's go."

**THISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAK**

"Where are we going?" My breath fogs up the window my forehead is resting on. Snow has started to fall gently and I watch as it sticks and begins to pile up. We've been driving for an hour and I had held myself back from asking.

Trafic had become progressively less dense the further we went and is now virtually non-existant. Almost as soon as I ask we slow down and he turns onto a half hidden service road. Monroe stops in front of the gate and puts the car in park.

"We're almost there." He gets out, pulling a key from his pocket and unlocking the padlock on the gate.

He takes the car the few feet forward and shuts and locks the gate behing us. The snow continues to fall and shows no sign of stopping anytime soon.

"You really are taking me to your lair aren't you?" I ask Monroe once he's back in his seat.

"Yes." The corner of his mouth quirks up in a smile.

"I knew it!" We drive down the dirt road for another five minutes before rounding a corner and coming upon a little cabin set in a small clearing.

He parks the car and gets out, coming around to my side to open the door.

"Oh wow Monroe."

"Come on." He takes my hand to lead me to the door which he unlocks and pushes open.

The cabin is small, a kitchen and living area in the main room and a small loft for a sleeping area. A stone fireplace occupies one wall and is faced by a large leather couch. There's a little stove with two burners and a griddle in the kitchen, a full sized fridge and a two compartment sink.

It's perfect but one thing seems to be missing. Something that I always associate with Monroe, a sound. I hear it in a store or a waiting room or someone's house and I think of him. Then I notice it, it sits silently, alone on the mantle, the only one in the cabin.

A clock.

I pick it up and wind it, something Monroe had taught me, smiling when the ticking fills the room.

"So this is your lair, huh? Pretty nice as far as lairs go."

"Thanks, I built it when I first went Weider."

"You built it?" My hand runs across the smooth mahogany of the mantle.

"Yeah, it kept me focused on something other than...hunting."

"It's amazing."

"Thank you but there was a reason I brought you here."

"Right, to dismember and devour me." I follow him to a door next to the fridge which he opens to reveal a tiny closet.

He digs around for a second, cursing when a container of what looks like packs of dried, vacuum sealed fruit tumbles off the bottom shelf. He finds what he's looking for and hands it to me.

I look down at the object in my hands then back to him.

"You're joking right?"

**T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K**

**Oh! Almost forgot to post today! Oh oops! But I remembered and here it is! :D**

**Argh! Okay here is the real one, sorry I got five and six mixed up when I was uploading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh gosh guys I know I'm late! Sorry! It's been crazy but here it is chapter seven, hope you like it :)**

**T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K**

**Saturday the 23rd of November 2013**

"This was a really bad idea." My arms extend automatically as I woble unsteadily. Monroe glides past me, moving backwards. "Show off."

The reason he had brought me out to the cabin was obviously to humiliate me by making me look like a newborn foal just taking it's first steps.

Behind the cabin is a large pond, small enough to be frozen solid in early November and large enough to be used for ice skating.

Ice skating. That was why he had brought me out here. The thought in itself is a really romantic one, but I had never done this and I just looked ridiculous. When Monroe circles the pond again, he comes to a stop infront of me. I can't help the pout that pulls at my mouth.

"Here." The taller man takes my hands into his own and pulls gently.

"No don't!" I stumble forward but he steadies me.

"It's just like rollerblading." He starts to skate backwards slowly, pulling me along with him.

He keeps me steady and after about an hour I'm skating shakily by myself.

"You think I could go backwards?"

Monroe laughs lightly, "I don't think so, at least not yet."

"Come on, help me."

"Alright but don't blame me when you fall on your ass."

He stands behind me with his hands on my hips and gently pulls me along with him. We move even slower than before and I feel pretty confident when I don't stumble once. That is, untill I hit a little ridge in the ice that sends me flailing backwards into Monroe's solid body knocking him down behind me. We land in a snow bank on the edge of the pond.

Laughter bubbles up in my throat and I let it out, rolling over so I'm on top of Monroe.

"What did I tell you?" His warm hands find the back of my neck and he pulls me into a kiss. "But you were doing pretty good up untill that point."

I smile down at him as a shiver wracks my body.

"Okay, time to head inside." He pulls me up and back across the pond.

I shuck my coat once we're in the cabin, hanging it on the rack by the door.

"If you get the fire going, I'll make the hot chocolate." Monroe offers, hanging up his damp scarf over his coat.

"It's a deal." I move over to the fire place and pull some tinder from the wood box, setting about lighting the fire and heating the cabin.

I've just gotten the wood to catch when Monroe hands me a mug of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows.

"Thanks." I stand up and we move to the couch.

Monroe wraps an arm around my waist and I lean into his side. We sit in silence, content to watch the fire crackle nd dance merrily in the hearth. With my stomach warm and full and Monroe next to me I find myself drifting off, head nodding onto Monroe's shoulder and eyes drooping. I wake up slightly when Monroe lifts me from the couch and carries me upstairs to the bed. I faintly register him pulling off my shirt, pants and socks before tucking me under the covers and a few moments after, joining me, pulling me back against his bare chest and holding me tight.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday November 24th 2013

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I scramble around, picking up discarded pieces os clothing. "Monroe!" I call out to the empty cabin.

I'm halfway down the stairs, pulling my shirt over my head when the Blutbad walks in the door with an armfull of wood.

"Yeah..." He looks up at me. "Don't even bother. Were not going anywhere." His tone is apologetic.

"Monroe I have to go to work."

"You should call Hank. Nick, we're snowed in." He dumps the wood into the box, "It might be a few days."

I have to see for myself. The icy air hits my bare legs when I open the door. There's a small clear area in front of the cabin where the structure and a slight breeze had kept the snof from collecting but it had piled up anywhere from three to six feet all along the tree line and down the road.

"Well I don't think there's anyone else I'd rather be snowed in with." I shut the door solemly behind me.

"Don't say it like that."

"It's true but I have alot of paperwork."

"I'm sure hank can hold down the fort for a couple of days, you should call him." Monroe hands me my cell phone, "And put on some pants before you catch your death."

I sigh and sit down on the couch pulling a blanket over my legs i lieu of pant, dialing Hank's cell phone.

After three rings he picks up.

"Hey, you know you're late?" I can hear him shuffling paper in the background.

"Yeah, I won't be in today, probably not tomorrow either. Maybe on Wednesday, I'm not sure."

"What's going on?" His tone turns serious.

"No, it's nothing to worry about, I just went out yesterday and ended up staying the night and, well, we got snowed in."

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Monroe, oh, I'm supposed to tell you that you won your bet with Rosalie."

"Which bet?" His desk chair creaks.

"How many do you have going with her? I mean the one about Monroe and I."

"I reiterate, which bet?"

"Seriously? The one where you bet her fifty dollars that Monroe and I would be together before Thanksgiving." I sigh, exhasperated.

"Oh that one! Hey, congrats man, I'm happy for your dumb ass."

"Yeah, thanks, now about those other bets you have about us."

"Okay well uh, have fun on your forced vacation, tell Monroe I said hey, I'll take care of your work here and let the captain know, we'll get a team out in your direction, don't know how long it'll take though."

"No! Hank! Tell me about the bets! Hank!" The line goes dead. "Damnit."

"What was that about bets?" Monroe sits next to me, pulling the blanket over his own lap and letting the cold air underneath.

"Aparently Hank and Rosalie have a few bets going on about us." I shift my legs so they rest in his lap.

"Mmm.." Monroe sinks back into the cushions.

"Doesn't that bother you? The could have a bet going on when we break up. They could have a bet going on when we have sex for the first time!" My voice raises slightly in horror.

"How would they know that?" His head is leant back, eyes closed, he seems totally relaxed, like two people wagering money on our lives doesn't faze him.

"Because you would-" My fingers go to the junction of my neck, pressing lightly. He cracks open one eye and looks sideways at me.

"Don't worry about it. It's harmless. They're just having a little fun." He blindly searches for my hand, lacing our fingers together when he finds it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I am right." He opens his eyes to smile at me, "Besides, they probably don't care much to think about our sex life, much less place bets on it."

"I admit, that would be a little weird even for those two."

"Exactly." He squeezes my hand once before getting up to add another log to the fire. "Well we have a few days here, what do you want to do?"

"My ass needs a bit of recovery time from ice skating, what else is there to do?"

"I've got a deck of cards, a couple of puzzles, books-"

"Ugh! Boring! Can you teach me to bake something?"

"What?" He looks at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Can you teach me to bake something?"

"Like what?"

"Anything. I'm a blank slate. Aunt Marie tried to teach me to bake at one point but that didn't go very well."

"Then what makes you think I'm up for the task?" He cards his fingers through my hair.

"Because you're the best I know."

"You say it like that, I have to agree."

"I know." He takes my hand and pulls me up from the couch.

In the kitchen he begins to root through the cupboards. Setting ingredient after ingredient on the counter.

"We'll do something simple to start. Chocolate chip cookies.."

"I love your chocolate chip cookies!"

"And they're so easy to make I doubt you could screw it up."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime." He kisses my forehead and hands me the mixing bowl, "Now let's get to work."

**THISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAK**

By the time the cookies are in the oven I had managed to drop the container of flour, effectively coating Monroe and myself and the floor in the white powder. I had dropped two eggs and slipped in one. There's a relatively small puddle of vanilla extract on the counter, slowly dripping onto the floor. I had spilled just about everything and I had burnt my pinky while putting the cookies into the oven, a wound that Monroe had promptly kissed better.

The whole time he had been standing by, giving instructions but never stepping in to help.

"Okay, you got them in the oven but other than that you were a disaster." Monroe brushes flour from his shirt, sending up a cloud of dust.

"I told you it din't go well..."

"Well while they're baking we can clean up your mess."

I smile sheepishly up at him.

**THISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAK**

I'm sweeping up the last of the flour when the timer goes off. I let Monroe take the cookies out of the oven for fear of burning myself again while I dump the flour in the trach.

"They look good Nick. Good job. They just need to cool for a few minutes, you want ot get cleaned up?"

"Yes, god yes! There's flour in my underwear." He laughs heartily and I follow him to the bathroom.

He wets a wash cloth and moves to clean the flour off of his face.

I grab his wrist and look up into his eyes, "I don't know about you. but I'm going to take a shower. You're welcome to join me if you like."

I don't have to send the invite twice and soon we're wedged into the little stall.

There's barely enough room for either of us to turn around. We wash in amicable silence, there's nothing sexual about what we're doing, Monroe shampoos my hair which kind of makes me feel like a child and makes me smile knowing that I'll smell like his shampoo, and I help him scrub his back.

When I turn to rinse in the warm spray, Monroe is suddenly pressed into my back from shoulder to hip. I can feel his length pressed into my lower back and my own jumps to life. Maybe it was just me not feeling the sexual tension, but if I didn't before, I sure do now.

My hands try to find purchase on the tile wall to hold myself up as my knees go weak and I press back into him.

Monroe growls, the sound rumbles deep in his chest, his fingers dig into my hips, aggrivating the bruises from our previous encounter. I turn my head to look at him and it's like something snaps in him, it's almost audible.

I let out a little gasp when suddenly the floor isn't at my feet, Monroe lifts me, pulling me out of the shower, out of the bathroom, not even bothering to shut off the water. We're up the stairs before I can truly register what's happening and Monroe drops me on the bed, disturbing the neatly made up covers. He takes only a moment to let his eyes roam my body, fully laid out for him to see before he's on top of me. He's kissing me and my lips part without any prompting.

There's no clothing to remove, no wasted time. Monroe makes his way down my body, running hands and lips and tongue over every inch of exposed skin except for the one place I truly want him to touch. In his wake he leaves a trail of little red marks, down my chest, over my hips, thighs, knees and shins until he reaches my ankle.

Then his face is level with my own once more and he places a chaste kiss to my cheek, whispering in my ear.

"I want you."

No words cross my lips, all I can do is nod.

I face the embarrasment of telling him that this is my first time and I bear the burn of him preparing and entering me. There's a tiny voice in the back of my head shouting, "Something is wrong, something is missing, you shouldn't do this!" But over the crashing waves of want and need and pleasure and the roar of orgasm in my ears, his shouting is little more than a whisper.

I can feel it, when Monroe comes inside of me, it's hot and sticky and it feels like he'll never stop. It's an odd sensation, one accompanied by a sharp pain in my neck and I can't help the grin that spreads across my face at knowing that I am his.

**T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K**

**Soooooooooo...I'm sure we all noticed that I missed last Sunday but it's been crazy! I'm working really hard right now trying to squeeze in several new chapters in between what I already have because I felt like it was just moving too fast! So here's this, which I hope you liked lol and I will try and put out a new chapter nine next Sunday! Yay!**


	9. Chapter 9

Euphoric. That's the word I would use to describe the aftermath of what we had just done. My heart is beating a mile a minute and my chest is heaving, pulling in much needed oxygen. I smile sleepily at Monroe, fingers combing through his damp hair.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He returns my smile lazily, "Someone should turn off the shower."

"Mmm, later." I shift closer to his body.

"What about your cookies?"

"Oh!" At that I sit up.

"Yeah I thought so." He laughs, watching me climb out of bed and pull on my briefs.

I shut off the shower first before grabbing two cookies and taking them upstairs. I sit cross legged on the bed infront of Monroe who is laying on his side, head propped on one arm. I hand him one of the cookies and he bites into it, chewing thoughtfully for a moment.

"That's really good Nick. So we learned that you _can_ bake, you're just a walking accident when it comes down to it.

"Yeah." I pull my own cookie in two, taking a bite out of the smaller half. "You know? You were right."

"About what?"

"You said snow would make our date better." I grin.

He smiles, his hand reaches up to touch the mark on my neck lightly. I flinch.

"We should get that covered." This time it's his turn to get up.

I watch him through the railing of the loft as he goes to the closet downstairs and pulls out a first aid kit. He climbs the stairs again and sits behind me, I listen to him sort through the misceleaneous items.

"I have to clean it first, okay?"

I nod, in my line of work, I had been patched up so many times I've lost count. A wet cotton pad touches the wound, it stings and the smell of alcohol burns my nose. After it's cleaned he puts on some antibiotic cream and tapes a square of gauze over the area.

"There, all better." Monroe kisses the back of my neck.

I lean back into his chest, head resting on his shoulder. His arms wrap around my waist, hands resting on my stomach. I sigh contently. Right now, I couldn't think of anywhere I would rather be.

"We should get back on the ice." Despite having fallen on my ass a good number of times I still had fun yesterday.

"Yeah?" Monroe makes no move to get up.

"Yeah, I think I'm up for it."

"Mmm." When he still doesn't move I turn my head to look up at him.

His eyes are closed.

"Come on!" I get up and he falls to the side.

"Monroe!

"I'm sleeping." He mumbles.

"No you're not." I shake him.

He pulls me back down next to him and holds me in place while maneuvering the blankets over us. He gets settled and wraps his arms around me tightly.

I give up and snuggle closer to his chest, making a point of pressing my cold fingers into his stomach. He just pulls me closer and I smile. Before long we're both out.

**T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K**

**Another week, another chapter, another day not exactly on time lol but hey, this time it's early! Hope you liked it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 1 - Monday November 25th 2013**

Sunrise finds me out on the pond by myself. I had been awake for an hour and had been unable to get back to sleep. I now know why Monroe came out here to think. It's peaceful. The only sound is my skates against the ice. Snow is falling gently all around as I continuously circle the pond. I watch the sun rise over the mountains.

Something gnaws at me at the back of my mind. I feel like it's really important, like I should know what it is but I just don't. A few more times around the pond and I push the thought aside, maybe it'll come to me if I don't think so hard on it. I sigh, staring at the pale whisps of my breath as they dissipate.

Sitting on a stump by the edge of the pond I fit the guards over the blades of my skates and take myself back up the small hill to the cabin. When I push open the door the first thing I see is the fire crackling, several fresh logs over the remnants of coal that I hadn't bothered to light when I had woken up. The second thing is Monroe, in only his boxers, passed out on the couch. I smile to myself, pulling off the skates and my coat. I sit on the floor in front of the couch and watch the fire light dance over his features.

He breathes easily but his face is scrunched up into a scowl, I lean forward to press a light kiss to the frown lines on his forehead and he relaxes. A small smile pulls at my lips and I kiss his nose then his lips. He doesn't move, doesn't make a sound, doesn't wake up. I kiss him again, deeper this time and he responds, lips moving lazily against mind but still he doesn't wake up.

'Oh Monroe, what am I going to do with you?' I think. An idea pops into my head almost immediately and I grin. He must be feeling secure out here, cut off from the world, when at home he had nearly attacked me for entering his room in the middle of the night.

I get up from the floor and run upstaris. I pull off my clothes, tossing them into a haphazard pile at the foot of the matress before digging around in the crumpled pile of sheets and blankets on the bed letting out a little noise of triumph as I find what I'm looking for.

Back downstairs I lean over Monroe's sleeping form.

"Monroe." I whisper his name and he doesn't even move.

I kiss him once more, letting my hands wander over his chest and stomach, my fingers trace the light definition of his abs trailing down to the waist band of his boxers. I watch his face as I slowly pull the fabric down. He shows zero sign of waking up as I take his boxers all the way down and off, throwing them to the floor behind the couch. He's already half hard and I know it won't take much to bring him to full attention. I kiss the sensitive spot just behind his ear and he exhales sharply.

I wrap my fingers around his base and squeeze lightly, his hips jerk upwards and he quickly stiffens.

"So easy, Monroe." I breathe out, still watching his face.

I pick up the tube of clear liquid that had been burried in the sheets and use my teeth to pop the cap, left hand never leaving Monroe's length, I turn it in my mouth to bite down on the bottle and squeeze the slippery substance onto the fingers of my right hand. I drop the tube to the floor, not bothering to re-cap it. I work the lube in my hand until my fingers are coated evenly.

It's really odd, when my first finger pushes past the tight ring of muscle. It had been uncomfortable when Monroe did it, but something about preparing myself seems wrong. I push those thoughts aside to add a second finger, biting my lip to hold back the moan. I stroke him slowly, always watching his face for signs he's waking up. His skin is flushed pink and his eyebrows are furrowed. He groans and thrusts up into my hand. A small whine escapes my throat when I pull my fingers from my body. I'm achingly hard and my mind is fuzzy.

I stradle Monroe's hips, knees sinking into the couch on either side of him, I inhale through my teeth as he pentrates me. My body slides down untill he's fully inside of me and I can't help the low moan that passes my lips. I rock slowly in his lap, hands pressed into his chest to keep myself balanced.

"Oh Monroe!" I find myself moaning.

I don't hold back the sounds that tear from my throat. I slide back onto his length and hit my prostate dead on and the sound I make is almost a scream. That's when he wakes up, startled. My cock twitches as I watch him woge breifly. He watches me move over him with bleary eyes, head falling back against the couch cushions with a broken moan.

"Good morning." I pant, never stopping my movements.

Monroe growls in response, he wraps his arms around my torso and rolls us over, we tumble off of the couch to the hard floor, he doesn't pause before lifting my legs over his shoulders and begining to pound into me in ernest. After that the only sound I seem to be able to make is little gasping noises as the head of his cock repeatedly slams into my prostate. Not a minute later and I'm coming hard. His hips stutter as my muscles clench around him and he fills me with his sticky seed.

He pauses only a moment before he's moving again, lazily thrusting into my over-stimulated entrance. I whine in protest, the waves of pleasure too much. My skin is hot and tingly and the movement makes the most obscene sound as his come leaks from my body, I can hear it drip onto the floor.

"Monroe~" I shake my head.

He doesn't say anything, just keeps moving. Keeps moving untill I'm hard again and begging for him to move faster, harder and he complies and he bites down into his mark on my neck through the bandage and I'm screaming as I come the second time, practically sobbing as he continues to thrust until he's finished and I can feel it covering the inside of my thighs and dripping from my abused entrance and despite being completely spent the thought makes my cock twitch in interest. But he pulls out with a disgusting sound and I groan.

"Good morning." He finally replies, chest heaving as he leans down into a slow kiss.

"Mmm." I lay flat against the cool wood of the floor when he lays beside me and it feels so good against my heated skin.

"That was a nice wake up call." He traces absent patterns over my stomach with caloused fingers.

"Don't get used to it," I laugh lightly, "I was feeling spontaneous."

"Oh I see." He turns his head towards me, "Any chance you could spontaneous up some breakfast? Mmm scratch that, I don't want you anywhere near the kitchen."

"Shut up!" I elbow the Blutbad in the ribs, "You're a pain in my ass. Literally." I groan, rolling onto my stomach.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

My face burns red, "Oh my god! No!" I turn away from him to hide my blush, frowning as he laughs, "I hate you."

"You do not." I can hear the smile in his voice, "You wouldn't hate me even if I said that really loud in a crowded restaurant."

"Yes I do and if you ever did that I would disown you."

"Sure you would." He shifts next to me and I feel him press a light kiss to the small of my back before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

I turn to look at him and he's standing in the doorway, staring at my ass.

"What?"

"Nothing." His face turns pink. "What did you do to my underwear?"

I fold my arms on the floor, burying my head in them, "They're behind the couch." I mumble.

He laughs again and shuts the bathroom door behind him. I take the opportunity to stand, my body shudders as I feel his come begin to leak again and I half run to the kitchen to grab a washcloth to clean myself up with.


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 1 - Monday November 25th 2013**

"Are you making me pancakes?" I pull myself up to sit on the counter next to the little stove.

"Yes." Monroe holds the bowl in one arm, whisking the batter furiously with the other.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" My legs swing, heels tapping against the cupboard below me.

He pauses to look up at me, "No, not chocolate chip pancakes because _someone_ ate the rest of the chocolate chips this morning."

I just give him a silly grin.

"Uh huh, don't act all innocent over there." He points the whisk at me and batter drips to the floor.

"Smooth." I laugh as he bends down to clean up the mess.

Heat radiates from the griddle beside me and I shift further down the counter.

"This is so domestic." I smile to myself.

"We've always been domestic Nick." Monroe pours perfectly round dollops of batter onto the griddle.

"We have?" I listen to the butter sizzle.

"Well yeah, you come over after work and there's a home cooked meal waiting for you on the table, we drink beers and talk, we have movie nights, Nick I've washed your underwear." He flips the perfectly golden little discs of happiness.

"I guess you're right." I lean over to press a kiss to his temple.

"Nick, you're going to bur-" Before he can finish the sentence, I lose my ballance, hands flying out to steady myself and my right hand lands on the edge of the griddle before I land on my ass on the ground.

I laugh, it comes out sounding half crazed, tears sting my eyes. Monroe is kneeling over me, he looks away for a split second to turn off the gas to the griddle.

"Nick, let me see your hand." His voice is gentle but commanding.

I pull my hand away from my chest where it had been cradled and hold it out to him, my whole body is shaking as if the burn was a big deal. Monroe draws in a breath when he sees the burn making it seem worse than it probably was. He helps me off the floor and leads me to the sink where he runs cool water over my palm.

"Maybe I should set up baby gates around the kitchen." Monroe muses.

"Shut up!" I immediately suck in a breath, that sounded snippier than I intended, "Sorry."

"It's okay. Keep your hand under the water, I'm going to get the first aid kit." It's not long before he's standing next to me again. "You know Nick, needing a first aid kit three times in as many days-"

"Hey, one of those was your fault!" My free hand moves to my neck, fingers running over the slightly rough weave of gauze that Monroe had changed not half an hour earlier.

"Sorry." He gently dabs at my burning skin with a towel and I flinch back, I'm not sure if he's apologizing for the bite or drying my hand.

Monroe inspects my palm carefully before shuffling through the first aid kit.

"I'm just going to put some of this burn cream on it for now, when we get back Rosalie has something that'll help it heal up faster. I would have some here but it doesn't keep very well." He glances up momentarily from my hand to smile reassuringly at me.

"What would I do without you Monroe?" I run my unoccupied fingers through his shaggy hair.

"You might just be dead by now." He laughs light-heartedly but we both know that that could very well be true, there were plenty of times where he saved my ass, weather it be from Wesen or my own clumsiness.

Monroe tapes down the gause he had wrapped lightly around my palm and kisses my wrist.

"All better."

"Can I have pancakes now?"

**T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K**

Afternoon sun shines through the front window of the cabin, casting warm grey light over the couch and my body layed out on the soft leather. Monroe is sitting on a cushion on the floor in front of the couch reading Lord of the Flies while I play with his hair. Every once in a while he'll let out a small sound when I run my nails ever so lightly over his scalp. At this angle I can see his lips move as he reads the words silently, the boys are taunting poor Piggy. I always hated that book.

I sit up, hanging my legs on either side of Monroe.

"I'm bored." I rest my chin on the Blutbad's head.

"So do something." He flips the page in his book.

"There's nothing to do." I rest my arms over his shoulders and let my fingers drum out a quick tattoo over his diaphragm.

"There's a puzzel in the closet, I think it's ten thousand pieces, that should keep you occupied."

"When do you think we'll get out of here?" I hang my head lower to rest on his shoulder.

"Tired of me already?" He flips another page.

"Never." I kiss the spot behind his ear, "But really. Do you even have an estimate?"

At this, Monroe looks up and out the window.

"Well, considering that the temperature rose slightly for a few hours, then dropped again, that froze the snow it would take longer to dig out. I really don't know, maybe call Hank."

"Mmm, well I'm going to get on the ice like you said we would yesterday. Join me if you like." I maneuver my legs around him to stand and walk over to the coat rack.

"Just let me finish this chapter." He looks up once more to give me a smile which I gladly return.

Down by the pond I decide to pull off my scarf, it's starting to warm up again. The slight melt and re-freeze had caused the pond to become mirror smooth and I glide easily across the ice. Monroe said I had very naturally picked up skating, do people usually fall on their asses more than I had? I muse to myself, that couldn't be possible. But now I could easily skate forwards and backwards as well as execute a few simple turns. I pull my phone from my coat pocket and dial Hank's cell, it rings longer than usual before he picks up.

"Hey Nick." He sounds slightly out of breath.

"Hey Hank, I just wanted to-"

"AUGH! Rosalie!" Hank shouts, the sound echoes around me and I jump.

"Hank?"

"Yeah, Nick, where are you? We traced your phone, we're at this cabin, we knocked but no one answered."

"Oh, I'm out back, I'll be right up." I end the call and hurry to snap the guards over my blades before making my way back to the cabin.

When I round the corner Hank has his jacket off and is shaking it out.

"I don't understand why you have to be so childish." My partner grumbles at Rosalie who is giggling to herself.

"Nick!" Rose spots me and rushes over, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hey Rosalie. Ah, do you have to squeeze so hard?" I push her away gently but she doesn't seem to want to lose contact, gripping both of my hands in her own.

I hiss and pull back my right hand, it looks like she managed to pop one of the blisters and now it's bleeding through the gauze.

"Oh my gosh, Nick I'm so sorry! What happened?" She doesn't wait for an answer before she runs back to her car and grabs her emergency bag out of the back.

"Let's take this inside." I open the door and usher the pair through listening to the shower run, what a jerk, he said he was going to join me. "Do you guys want some coffee? Tea?"

"Let me fix you up first, then we can talk refreshments." Rosalie drags me to the couch and pushes me down onto the cushions, sitting next to me. "What happened?"

Hank takes the last open seat and watches what Rosalie is doing.

"Well I kind of slipped and tried to catch myself on the griddle."

Rosalie lets out a sound of sympathy as she unwraps the burn. She inspects it closely just as Monroe had before going into her bag. While she gathers what she needs I slip off my coat, carefully maneuvering it over my exposed palm. When she looks back at me she groans, noticing the gauze on my neck.

"Now what's that?" She reaches for the patch before I can stop her, "Nick you are a walking accident."

"No, that's not-" I grab her wrist to stop her but she's already pulled up the bandage.

"Oh...OH!"

My face heats up faster than a shuttle on re-entry.

"I actually did not see that coming. I didn't know you were the type Nick." She winks at me, whispering, inaudible to Hank, she gasps scandalously.

I look anywhere but to her face as Hank leans in curiously, before he has the chance to see anything Rosalie has coated the area with a thick green salve from one of the half dozen clay jars in her bag and placed a large bandage over it. She then applies the same salve to my palm and wraps it snugly in a fresh bandage.

Rosalie packs away her things and I lean over to unlace the skates that I hadn't been able to take off with her manhandling me.

I stand and throw a fresh log on the fire, "So, coffee, tea?"

"Coffee would be great, thanks." Hank sits back more comfortably on the couch.

"Same, that's fine with me." Rosalie sets her bag on the floor.

That would of course be the moment that Monroe chooses to walk out of the bathroom in his boxers, vigorously drying his hair with a towel.

"Hey, Nick? Did you pick up my underwear from the floor this morning or just kick them under the couch?" His voice is mufffled by the towel.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Rosalie lean over to peek under the couch, the look on her face when she pops back up clearly answers Monroe's question. She bursts out laughing and Monroe jumps, the towel dropping to the floor. The blutbad stares at her incredulously. The pair of them are turning all different shades of pink. Monroe from embarassment, Rose from her bout of now breathless laughter.

"I don't want to know. I do not want to know." Hank repeats to himself quietly.

"Alright now children!" I say sternly to the three of them, "Monroe, go get dressed, Rosalie stop laughing and Hank...Hank you, I don't know, chill. Alright?" Sometimes I really do feel like I'm the parent to three immature children. I sigh and set about making coffee.

When Monroe descends the stairs, fully dressed, Hank and Rosalie both have a steaming mug of coffee and a chocolate chip cookie to occupy their mouths.

"Mmm, Monroe your cookies are amazing as always!" Rose gushes, washing a bite down with a swig of coffee before taking another.

"Nick made those actually-don't even think about it!" He points accusingly at Rosalie as she moves to spit the cookie into a napkin. "They're not going to kill you! I supervised the whole time."

I would be offended or protest but I know that they probably would poison our two friends if he hadn't kept a watchful eye over me the entire time.

"So we can go home now?" I lean into Monroe's side and he wraps an arm around my waist.

"Yes, we can go home now and you won't be reduced to doing puzzels."


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 2 - Tuesday November 26th 2013**

I have to be up and ready for work in an hour but I really don't want to leave the bed. I'm so comfortable and warm wrapped tightly in Monroe's arms. He's breathing lightly underneath me, his head sticks out from under the blankets and I'm huddled underneath. With my cheek pressed to his chest I can hear his heart and feel the beat of it under my fingers that are splayed across his rib cage. Our legs are entangled like a pair of headphones stuffed into a pocket and I can't really be sure where my legs end and his begin.

Monroe's arms shift and he pushes the blanket down past my bare shoulders.

"Good morning." His voice is rough with sleep, he smiles when I look up at him.

"Morning." I wiggle around until I can maneuver upwards so our faces are level with eachother and I can give him a kiss.

"Mmmm...hmmm..." He nuzzels into my neck, inhaling deeply, "What is that? Are you using a new soap?"

"No." I sit up, stradling his stomach.

"You smell different."

"I do?" I lift my arm to sniff at the inside of my elbow, I can't smell anything different, "Is it gross?"

"No," Monroe sits up causing me to slide down to his lap, "it's really good. It smells like...I don't know, something familliar, I can't place it."

"Huh, well, I have to get in the shower if I don't want to be late for work." I give Monroe one last peck on the lips before climbing off of him and heading into the bathroom.

**T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K**

"Wallet, keys, lunch." Monroe hands me each item in turn as we stand in the doorway.

"Mmm, what is it?" I take the lunch box from him.

"Veggies with hummus, yoghurt, a string cheese and an apple."

"Sounds good, thank you." I smile, kiss him and turn to leave.

**T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K**

My work day passes by incredibly slow, we don't have a case to work on so Hank and I are sat at our desks doing paperwork all day. I am infinitely gratefull when lunch time rolls around and I feel better about the second half of my day when I look at the large stack of files I had already gone through and the relatively small stack I still had left to do.

"Hey, I'm ordering Chinese, you want anything?" Hank asks me as he dials the number on his cell phone.

"No thanks, I'm good, Monroe packed me lunch." I pull the bagged meal from my drawer.

"Awe, you're so cute!" My partner teases.

"Oh shut up. We'll see how you feel when you get fat from all the take out you eat and you have to retire because the only thing your heart is pumping is grease." I pull each of my lunch items out of the bag and lay them out on my desk.

"Ouch. Someone's a little snippy today. Gross what _is_ that?" He stares in slight horror at my hummus as I dip a carrot into it.

"It's just hummus. It's made out of chickpeas."

"Ugh!" He shakes his head, "Nasty man."

"You are such a child." I laugh at him.

"You're just jealous of my Kung Pao chicken."

"You're just jealous of my amazing boyfriend that packs me lunch." I throw a celery stick at him which he catches and flings right back.

**T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-T-H-I-S-I-S-A-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K**

**Happy (close enough to) Sunday! Wow a few of you have been really good at guessing the direction this story is taking! And goodness I have to be honest, I am so proud of myself for (mostly) keeping up with this and posting (almost) every week. Though it is getting harder to find a comfortable position to write in now that my stomach is getting so big at thirty weeks! Anyway enough about that, I love you all and I am so freaking happy at all the reviews and follows and favorites and views! I'm just so happy over here typing away chapters and chapters and chapters and getting kicked in the bladder! So happy! Ah I'm rambling a bit.**


End file.
